Un cambio de 180 grados
by yohf
Summary: La vida de ellos dos puede cambiar con un solo accidente, Rob y Kristen se daran cuenta de eso al conocer a un pequeño muy parecido a ellos, es asi que dan un nuevo paso a su vida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un vuelo terrible.

Rob POV

Kris y yo íbamos a tomar el vuelo para ir a ver a mi padres para darles la buena noticia de que Kris y yo nos casaríamos pronto, Dean era el único que nos acompañaría en este vuelo ya que era el ultimo vuelo hacia Londres y no iban muchas personas eso nos gusto ya que no íbamos a tener que lidiar con los fans.

Kris se había sentado en uno de los primeros asientos de la sala de espera, mientras yo les mandaba un mensaje a mis padres avisándoles del vuelo, en cuanto acabe me acerque a Kris sentándome a su lado fue allí que lo vi, era un pequeño niño de mas o menos uno años de pelo cobrizo con unos ojos azules como los míos, estaba a unos asientos más allá de donde Kris y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Mira amor no te parece que ese pequeño podría ser nuestro bebe.-le susurre al oído a Kris quien lo volteo a ver, yo la imite y pude ver como el pequeño niño estaba sollozando.

Solo sentí como Kris apretaba mi mano la vi a los ojos y me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa que me había cautivado desde la primera vez que la había conocido.

-Lo se cielo.-le dije dándole un beso en la frente poniéndome de pie y acercarme al pequeño.

Me puse enfrente del niño dejándole que viera mis pies, lo vi como alzo su rostro lleno de lágrimas le sonreí para que viera que yo no le haría daño alguno.

-Lo siento señor.-me dijo con un pequeño sollozo viéndome a los ojos.

-Jajajaja no me llames señor, no soy tan viejo para eso.-le dije riendo y me senté a su lado.-Sabes mi novia y yo te hemos visto que estas aquí solito y creo que no vienes con alguien mas no es así.-le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos solamente lo vi como asentía con su cabeza.-Bueno pues mi novia y yo pensamos que eso no está bien así que porque no vienes y te sientas con nosotros mientras esperamos a que comencemos a abordar el avión.-le dije sonriéndole poniéndome de pie tendiéndole mi mano hacia él, lo vi como tomo mi mano y con la otra mano se limpiaba sus lágrimas.-Por cierto mi nombre es Robert.-le dije mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Kris.

-Hola yo me llamo Anthony Sainz.-me dijo cuando llegamos donde estaba mi Kris.

-Te molesta si te llamamos Tony.-le pregunte sonriéndole y viendo a mi Kris que le sonreía a Tony mientras este se sentaba.

-No, así me llaman todos mis amigos.-me contesto sonriéndome.

-Oh cierto Tony te presento a mi novia Kristen.-le dije presentando a mi Kris que le estaba sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto.-le tendió la mano Tony a Kris.

-Igualmente Tony.-le contesto y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas.

Cuando comenzamos a abordar una de las azafatas se llevó a Tony ya que no iba con ningún adulto, cuando dejaron pasar a los de primera clase Kris y yo tomamos nuestras maletas de mano junto con Dean al llegar a los primeros asientos que eran los nuestros vimos que habían puesto a Tony a nuestro lado, tomamos nuestros asientos y Kris como se había hecho amiga de Tony comenzaron a hablar como lo habían hecho en la sala de espera.

Ya habíamos despegado teníamos como unas seis horas de vuelo todo iba muy bien, Kris y Tony se habían quedado dormidos hace unas horas atrás, yo no podía ya que estaba un poco nervioso de como reaccionaria mi familia a la noticia, me comenzó a dar sueño así que recosté la cabeza en el asiento hasta quedarme dormido; me desperté porque había mucha turbulencia vi a mi lado que Kris y Tony se habían despertado también, pude ver como se encendía el anuncio de ponerse los cinturones vi como Dean que se había sentado a un lado de Tony le ayudaba a ponerse el cinturón, vi a Kris que tomo mi mano con fuerza en ese instante fue que aparecieron enfrente nuestro las bolsas para respirar, tome la mía rápidamente y me la puse, ayude a Kris a ponerse la suya allí pude ver como Dean le ayudaba a Tony y lo agarraba fuerte de su mano y le hablaba para tranquilizarlo comencé a respirar como normalmente lo hacía vi a Kris que estaba alterada así que comencé agarrándole más fuerte la mano y acariciándosela para que se tranquilizara, en eso sentí como entraba más aire por detrás así que me asome un poco y pude ver como habíamos perdido la parte trasera del avión devolví mi mirada hacia adelante y sin dejar de agarrar la mano a Kris cierro los ojos apretándole la mano a Kris.

Abrí mis ojos cuando escuche los gritos de Kris que me estaba llamando y me movía el hombro para que despertara, los abrí viéndola como lloraba la abrace preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a ella.

-Kris tranquila.-le dije acariciando su espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Entonces me puse a ver todo a mi alrededor, pude ver que la parte donde veníamos los de primera clase había caído en un campo de maíz donde estaba ahora no lo sabía pero pude ver que los pilotos estaban ilesos busque con la mirada a Dean para saber si estaba bien y también a Tony, hasta que los vi a unos cuantos metros de nosotros me trate de poner de pie junto con Kris para ir con ellos.

-Dean están bien.-le pregunte acercándome a ellos viendo como Dean tenía unas cuantas cortadas y Tony estaba ileso, le sonrió a Tony el cual sale corriendo a abrazar a Kris llorando, la vi como lo cargaba acariciando su espalda sonreí al ver esa imagen.

Entre Dean y yo buscamos nuestras maletas de mano mientras Kris cuidaba de Tony, comencé a buscar alguna carretera donde pudiera llegar ayuda a lo lejos pude ver una carretera así que Dean y yo buscamos un poco de comida y agua para ir a la carretera no iba a dejar que Kris y Tony sufrieran los cambios climáticos porque algunos de los pasajeros y los pilotos decidieron quedarse así que tome las cosas y fui donde Kris y Tony se encontraban.

-Tenemos que irnos.-le dije a los dos, vi a Kris verme a los ojos y la ayude a ponerse de pie, le tendí mi mano a Tony para comenzar a caminar hacia la carretera donde alguien nos pudiera ayudar.

Comenzamos la caminata a las horas estábamos como a la mitad del camino para poder llegar a la carretera cuando Tony me pidió que lo cargara ya que se veía exhausto, lo cargue y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la carretera Dean me ayudo a hacer una pequeña fogata a un lado de la carretera para esperar a que alguien pasara por allí.

Estábamos sentados cuando Dean vio a lo lejos unas luces que venían hacia nosotros, me puse de pie rápidamente y me puse en medio de la carretera cuanto más se acercaban pude ver que eran luces de policías y ambulancia, suspire cuando se detuvieron.

-Se encuentran bien.-nos preguntó uno de los policías que se había bajado de la patrulla.

-Si.-conteste sonriendo y fui a donde estaba Kris, les explique a los policías por donde se encontraban los demás que habían sobrevivido al accidente para después nos subieran a los cuatro a una ambulancia que nos llevaría al hospital de Londres ya que no estábamos muy lejos de allí.

Todo el trayecto Kris y Tony se habían quedado dormidos en la camilla mientras yo los veía dormir, sonreí al verlos a los dos abrazados pero mi cuerpo ya no aguanto más y caí rendido ante las manos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La decisión que cambiara nuestras vidas.

Rob POV

No supe cuánto hacia que me había quedado dormido solamente que desperté en una camilla del hospital de Londres, me levante y empecé a buscar con mi mirada a Kris al no verla moví la cortinilla de mi camilla y allí estaba dormida abrazando a Tony que seguía igual de dormido que ella, sonreí al verlos esa imagen en unos cuantos meses más pensaba que haría realidad esa imagen aunque Kris no supiera mis planes, pero ya habíamos hablado de tener una familia numerable; en eso escuche como se abría la puerta así que voltee y pude ver a mis padres quedarse en el marco de la puerta viéndome.

-Rob.-mi madre dio un pequeño grito corriendo a abrazarme.

Vi a mi padre que me estaba observando, respondo al abrazo que me da mi madre que se había puesto a llorar en mis brazos, suspire y trate de tranquilizarla pero sin lograrlo sigo tratando de que mi madre se tranquilizara para que no despertara a Kris o a Tony.

-Rob.-escucho la pequeña voz de Tony soñoliento y me separo un poco de mi madre para verlo sentado en la camilla junto a Kris que seguía dormida.

-Tranquilo enano no pasa nada vuelve a dormir.-le dije acercándome a él y arropándolo de nuevo, vi a mis padres y les hice una señal con la mano para que saliéramos de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvimos afuera me senté en unas de las sillas que había afuera de la habitación puse mi mirada en mis padres para que comenzara el interrogatorio, aguarde en silencio pero durante unos minutos al no escucharlos decir nada suspire y tome aire hondo poniendo mi mirada en mis manos.

-Kris y yo lo conocimos en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles iba a viajar solo, se veía muy triste así que Kris y yo le acompañamos en la sala de espera, se hizo amigo rápidamente de Kris y también mío en cuanto abordamos vimos que estaba en uno de los asientos de primera clase hasta adelante donde las azafatas los pudieran cuidar.-pare un segundo mi relato para tomar un respiro más hondo y continuar con mi relato.-En el trayecto él y Kris se la pasaron hablando hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, no sé cómo comenzó lo del accidente solo sé que Dean le ayudo a colocarse su mascarilla y de allí no recuerdo más porque cerré los ojos.-al último mi voz se me había roto un poco por el miedo que había tenido de que algo malo nos pasara a Kris, Dean, Tony o a mi volví a tomar aire y seguí mi relato.-En cuanto desperté pude ver a Kris que se encontraba bien y también que Dean y Tony también lo estaban, no reconocía mucho de donde habíamos caído así que Dean y yo buscamos comida y agua ya que de alguna manera había visto una carretera a lo lejos, así que nos pusimos en marcha para buscar ayuda, la ayuda llego al anochecer cuando Dean y yo vimos las luces de las patrullas y las ambulancias.-termine mi relato dejando mi vista en mi manos que las tenía en mis rodillas esperando que mis padres hablaran o dijeran algo.

-Se parece mucho a ti hijo.-escuche como mi padre me lo decía y se sentaba a mi lado dándome palmaditas en la espalda de reconfortantes.

-Si lo se.-le conteste sin dejar de ver mis manos y sintiendo como en mi boca se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

No sabía por qué sonreía y porque me sentía tan feliz que mi padre dijera eso, lo único que sentí al escuchar esas palabras había sido orgullo y amor fue en eso que mi cerebro hizo click, quería a Tony más que un amigo lo quería como si fuera mi hijo, me puse de pie volviendo a entrar a la habitación me acerque a la camilla viendo como Kris y Tony hablaban en susurros me puse a un lado de la camilla y pude ver el rostro de Kris estaba lleno de lágrimas, se las limpie con el dorso de mi mano sonriéndole.

-Lo quiero.-me susurro Kris viéndome a los ojos, sonreí igual que ella y puse mi mirada en Tony que nos estaba observando.

-Tony ¿quieres quedarte con Kris y conmigo?-le pregunte viéndolo y sonriéndole como lo había hecho cuando lo conocí, solamente lo vi sonreír y abrazarnos a Kris y a mí.

Sabía lo que quería ahora, sabía lo que Kris y yo tendríamos que hacer y eso nunca nos iba a molestar ya que daríamos inicio a nuestra familia.

En cuanto nos dejaron irnos del hospital saliendo por la parte trasera de este por los medios de comunicación que estaban enfrente del hospital; habíamos conseguido que nos dejaran llevarnos a Tony con nosotros dejando en el hospital nuestros datos de donde nos podrían encontrar mientras encontraban a algún familiar que fuera por él, mis padres habían dejado mi auto en la parte trasera para poder irnos a nuestro hotel a descansar para después en la noche poder ir a visitar a mi familia y pudiéramos festejar mi cumpleaños; al llegar al hotel nos dieron nuestra suite que siempre nos daban entramos en la habitación y pude ver la carita que ponía Tony al ver tan lujosa habitación sonreí al verlo ir corriendo al sofá y aventarse contra de él, escuche a Kris reír y que siguió a Tony al sofá sentándose a su lado comenzando a hacerle cosquillas los dos comenzaron a reír muy divertidos me les quede viendo y me acerque a los dos sentándome al otro lado de Tony, quería saber más de este pequeño y de por que viajaba solo.

-Tony.-lo llame y vi cómo se me quedaba viendo desde el regazo de Kris.-Me podrías decir ¿porque viajabas solo?-le pregunto viéndolo como agachaba su mirada a sus manitas hasta que lo veo que toma aire.

-Venia para que mi nueva familia me recogiera, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche el año pasado y nadie de mi familia fue por mí al orfanato, así que me dieron en adopción a una pareja de Londres.-comenzó a contarnos y Kris lo abrazo al ver que comenzaba a sollozar.-Ahora no quiero ir con esas personas, quiero quedarme con ustedes.-dijo eso ultimo entre sollozos, los abrace a los dos y le di un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo enano, yo y Kris te protegeremos.-le dije sin soltarlos y viendo a Kris como le acariciaba su espaldita para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

En cuanto callo la noche nos fuimos a la casa de mis padres, no nos habíamos cambiado de ropa ya que habíamos perdido el equipaje y solo habíamos conseguido quedarnos con nuestras bolsas de mano; al llegar a casa de mis padres nos abrió la puerta Lizzie la cual al vernos nos abrazó a Kris y a mí, le explique quien era nuestro pequeño acompañante y entramos a la casa, no pare de saludar a toda mi familia y presentando a Tony, al final pude ver a Tom junto con Sienna y la pequeña Marlowe, la cual al vernos corrió y se abrazó a mis piernas.

-Hola pequeñaja, pero mírate nada más estas enorme.-le dije sonriéndole y cargándola llegando hasta sus padres.

-Shi Tito Dob.-me contesto y le di un beso en su frente.

-Hey Thruster pero mira que espantarnos así, no es gracioso.-me dijo con su típico tono burlón y preocupado, le sonreí y le abrace con mi brazo libre.

-Lo siento Simba Stu pero no fue mi culpa.-le dije burlonamente y vi a Tony detrás de Kris.-Oh se me olvidaba, Tom él es Tony, Tony este peludo es mi mejor amigos Tom.-le dije a Tony que se asomaba detrás de Kris la cual lo carga y le da un beso en su frente.

-Hola Tony.-lo saluda mi amigo viéndonos, le hago una seña de que luego le contaría.

Seguimos saludando mientras todos me cantaban el feliz cumpleaños a la mitad de la madrugada ya que nos habíamos quedado a festejar, yo tenía dormido en mis brazos a Tony mientras apagaba las velas del pastel que me habían hecho para mi cumpleaños no les habíamos dicho a nadie de nuestros planes con Tony y de nuestro compromiso.

Todos nos despertamos tarde debido al festejo como mis padres no habían querido que saliéramos con Tony en la madrugada decidimos quedarnos, me desperté por unos pequeños saltos que alguien daba en la que fue mi cama, abrí los ojos viendo a Tony saltando en la cama.

-Rob, Kris arriba ya es de día, venga me prometieron que hoy iríamos a comprar las cosas que necesitábamos.-nos dijo saltando en la cama encima mío.

-Vale vale Tony ya me despierto.-le dije soñoliento y bostezando un poco para desperezarme.

-Hmmmmm Tony solo unos cinco minutos más.-le contesto Kris que seguía dormida abrazando la almohada, vi a Tony y le sonreí.

-Guerra de cosquillas.-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo que comenzamos a hacerle cosquillas a Kris.

Después de desayunar con mi familia nos despedimos y fuimos al centro comercial a comprar la ropa que no teníamos por las maletas que habíamos perdido, Tony era el más divertido cuando Kris nos mostraba alguna de la ropa que se probaba mientras Tony y yo nos reíamos.

Cuando terminamos de comprar las cosas que nos hacían falta regresamos a casa de mis padres, pero no nos esperábamos que estuvieran los de servicios infantiles allí tan pronto para alejarnos de Tony, Kris y yo nos vimos mientras nos acercábamos a la casa; baje ayudando a Tony con las compras que habíamos hecho y entramos los tres a la casa vi a mis hermanas con la cara preocupada así que deje las cosas en el inicio de las escaleras y vi a Tony que estaba hablando con Tom me acerque a ellos.

-Oye Tony por que no vas con Tom y Marlowe a la tienda y compran unos dulces se acabaron los de ayer.-le dije a Tony dándole un billete para que fuera por dulces.

-Está bien Rob.-me dijo viéndome y tomando el billete.-Rob.-lo escuche que me llamo antes de irme y corrió a abrazarme por las piernas, me puse a su altura abrazándolo.-No dejes me lleven.-me susurro y así que le di un beso en su frente.

-Nunca.-le susurre y me fui donde estaba Kris para ver a los de servicios infantiles.

Entramos a la sala donde se encontraban mis padres y los de servicios infantiles, Kris y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas mientras los de servicios infantiles se sentaban frente nuestros, nos comenzaron a hacer las mismas preguntas que nos habían hecho los del hospital para que nos dejaran traernos a Tony con nosotros, estaba fastidiado de tantas preguntas que hacían y de que no nos dejaran darles una explicación de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Lo sentimos pero tenemos que mandar a Anthony de nuevo a los Estados Unidos ya que la familia que lo iba a adoptar iba en el mismo vuelo pero no sobrevivieron.-nos dijo uno de los de servicios infantiles, Kris y yo nos vimos a los ojos.

-Queremos adoptarlo nosotros.-dije firmente y sin dejar de ver a los de servicios infantiles.


End file.
